Talk:Serph
Move Articles? Do we move this article to -real- Serph's full name (Serph Sheffield), or create another article entitled Serph Sheffield, or just leave as it is? -- N/A 08:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :That would be a spoiler and where are talking about the Playable Serph not of his Doppelganger --I need ur Halp! 23:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::So Serph Sheffield's information should be inputted in this article? -- N/A 08:53, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I think you should put the relation they have only and make a separate article for the other Serph --I need ur Halp! 16:05, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Protagonist Isn't Serph the protagonist of Digiatal Devil Saga 2? or just a playable character. He is the protagonist. Was Stocke from Radiant Historia handled like Serph? Serph is a strange case because your Serph is completely silent, but the original Serph, that you see in a flashback, talks regularly. I heard about an Atlus game named Radiant Historia where the protagonist has a canon name (Stocke) and seems to talk. I would have been very happy to hear that Stocke isn't silent because it could have allowed to give him more character development, however there's a problem: RADIANT HISTORIA IS AN ATLUS GAME (unless I'm confusing it with Radiata Stories), AND ATLUS'S TRADITION IS TO KEEP THE PROTAGONISTS SILENT, so I asked myself wheter the people who said that Stocke talks were referring to the Stocke controlled by the player or just the original Stocke you see in flashbacks while the Stocke you control only answers with Yes/No choices. The hypothesis that Stocke talks is supported by the fact that in TVTropes Serph is heroic mime, but Stocke seems to not be one despite the fact that it isn't explicitly said that they averted that trope (just like Maximilian from Dark Cloud 2 and Sorey from Tales of Zestiria, despite Toan from Dark Cloud and Ludger from Xillia 2 count as heroic mimes). So, was Stocke handled like Serph or he's the only Atlus protagonist who has a personality? :No, the tradition is to keep SMT protagonists as silent, no other IP's protagonists like Radiant Historia (which Stocke talks in). We never see an "original" Stocke in flashbacks in the game anyway. Besides, what you're asking is for a forum, not here. Crok425 (talk) 23:01, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Opening Quote Shouldn't we add a quote from the novel in the opening? I know he has no lines in-game, but in the novel he does, and there he's surprisingly talkative for a Megaten protagonist. Even if he had no lines in-game, Yu Narukami had a quote from the anime, so why can't Serph have one too? 20:12, September 25, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese :Possibly due to not being the same Serph. Yu from the anime is, essentially, the same Yu from the P4 game while Serph from Quantum and Devil are different to the point of almost being different characters, even story points and plot lore are different like demon transformation and such. Crok425 (talk) 23:01, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what to think about that, however I think of Quantum Serph can still classify as an adaptation of Digital Serph, or even some sort of expansion on his character, despite the different plot points between the book and the game. The book diverges from the game, but in the case of Serph's character, it tends to only expand on it without actively contradicting the game (even though Volume 2, 3, 4 and 5 might do that). Probably Artyom from Metro 2033 count as a different character between the book and the game, but in the case of Serph, I don't know what to think. 19:51, October 5, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese ::I've always interpreted Quantum (and in turn, its take on Serph) as not a adaptation of Digital Devil Saga but rather an adaptation in Yu Godai's original concept for DDS. Both are taken from the same source and DDS has def affected QDS (since, you know, Gale exists) but I wouldn't say one has "priority" over the other as to which is the "true" take and which is the adaptation. If that makes sense? So a quote from QDS would not be unreasonable at all I feel.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:50, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::In the end I decided to add a quote from the novel which perfectly shows the personality Serph has been given there.Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 21:07, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Serph's name I don't think Serph comes from "surf", even though Serph has an ice-elemental Atma. I think Serph's name may come from "seraphim angel", consistent with the theme naming of Sera and Seraph. Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 19:42, November 25, 2017 (UTC)